What Goes Better Than Cold And Dark
by oO Whispers In The Dark Oo
Summary: It's been three years since the Guardians defeated Pitch Black and his army of Nightmares, but now he's back and he wants revenge and it may be for more a certain Winter Spirit...
1. A Soon To be Snow Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise Of The Guardians**

**This is my first Fan-fic so I hope you like it! **

**I haven't read to books only the movie so sorry if the characters seem off.  
**

* * *

Chapter One

Jack gripped his staff loosely in one hand as he felt the wind gently drift him over the houses of Burgess. It was late evening and most of the residents were returning home from work, some grabbing there shoulder's with there hands and exclaiming about the cold as Jack flew by them with a slight laugh. He raised his staff and flew towards the clouds before slowly coming back down to the ground he raised his staff at the clouds. Within moments the clouds began to darken and large fluffy flakes floated down from the sky.

_"This is going to make an awesome snow day tomorrow!" _Jack thought excitedly tapping the power line he landed on with his staff. Ignoring the feeling of Déjà vu. Noticing the dream sand beginning to drift through the air he watched it float down through windows and when he tapped it lightly with his hand as it floated by him he watched with a slight smile to his face as one of his favorite dreams appeared in the sand. It was himself and his believers, Jamie, Pippa, Cupcake, Sophie, Claude, Caleb, and Monty having another one of the snow ball fights that they always had when Jack came to visit them.

Eventually the dream sand moved on and Jack shook his head to clear it before flying on. He would've loved to watch the dream more but tomorrow when the snow had stopped falling and the snow day would happen he could have that kind of fun for real. Besides Sandy was probably going to move the sand on anyway. Jack floated down near his favorite kid's house. Seeing the light through the window he landed on the window-sill. He could see Jamie at his desk sketching something with a pencil. Jack smiled, Jamie had taken an interest in art. He tapped lightly on the window get Jamie's attention. He was slightly amused when it started to frost over and he heard Jamie gasp happily.

Jack floated inside when a brown haired and coffee eyed boy opened the window. He was taller than he was three years ago now and his smile was no longer missing a front tooth.

"Jack! I haven't seen you in a few weeks! Where have you been!" Jamie exclaimed jumping back onto the edge of his bed, never taking his eyes of the Winter Spirit who shut the window behind him.

Jack laughed lightly turning back to Jamie, and setting his staff against the wall. "Heya Kiddo! Your right, it has been a while, but in my defence I've been busy! Lot's of places have been expecting snow and I just finished spreading it!"

Jamie smirked. "Ya, cause Canada is so far away now?"

Jack jabbed him in the ribs with two fingers. "You've been hanging around me to long. Your getting _waaaay_ to sarcastic."

Jamie just rolled his eyes. "Snow day tomorrow huh?"

Jack nodded. "You bet kiddo."

Jamie suddenly yawned them putting a hand over his mouth to stifle it. "I can't wait till then but I am exhausted. Meet you near the lake tomorrow?"

"Ya." Jack laughed. "Sure thing, and bring your friends to. I'll even try and convince Tooth. Hitting her with snow balls is fun eh?"

Jamie laughed at that comment and nodded. "Ya."

* * *

Jamie watched Jack fly towards his lake from the window. He yawned and ran his hand through his hair as he closed the window. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. He heard his mother call from downstairs.

"Jamie! There isn't school tomorrow, radio just said! But I need you to go to bed though!"

Jamie felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "Will do mom! Thanks!" He leapt back onto his bed pulling the covers up to his head, all thoughts before he went to sleep were on how much fun they were going to have tomorrow.


	2. Crimson Shadow

**Second Chapter. :) Don't worry the story will get more action. I am not very good at scenes like the one at the end but I tried. Thats all that matters.**

**I don't know how to explain Baby Tooth showing up, I'm going to say she just wants to be with Jack. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Jack floated down on top of the lake at Burgess. He wondered what it's name was. Tooth had asked him what the lake was called. He really hadn't known. Maybe he should give it a name. Bunny had his Warren, Tooth had the Tooth Palace, and Sandy...well he had never actually _seen _Sandy's home but he'd heard the others mention it. So it must exist.

He wondered what he'd name it. After something cold probably. He would have to ask North about that. Sleeping in tree's was fun and all but having someplace a little more home like seemed to make more sense.

Maybe he wouldn't even build _it _in Burgess. He liked the lake and all but it didn't really feel like a place to make a permanent residence. Unless you count using the frozen lake as a battle ground for a snow-ball fight.

Jack ran along the lake swiping the frosted over surface with his staff to create hundreds on snow-balls. He loved running, or skating along his lake. It always made him feel relaxed, even the wind enjoyed swirling along the lake's frozen surface. Jack turned back when he reached the edge of the lake and looked back at his work. The lake had another layer of fern-like frost over it, Jack always put a new layer on at night, every night anyway. He was never going to let anyone fall through again. Jack gathered up the snowball's into piles. He made ten piles of snowballs. Each was almost as tall as Jack.

He was about to start making the forts for the snowball fight when a small turquoise fairy floated down in front of his face chirping loudly. The gold feather on her head could mean only one fairy.

"Baby Tooth?" Jack asked the little fairy that was zooming around his head at speed's that rivaled Bunnymund on Easter.

The little fairy landed on his shoulder smiling at him. Jack looked at her slightly confused. Why was Baby Tooth here? She didn't seem anxious or nervous about anything, maybe she just wanted to keep him company.

Jack stared at her. "What are you doing here Baby Tooth?" He asked her. The little fairy just shrugged her shoulders. Jack laughed, causing Baby Tooth to fall off his shoulders with a squeak. She flew back onto his hoodie except this time she hid in the front pouch. Jack smiled and proceeded to build large square blocks of snow in front of the snowball piles.

The battle that was going to take place here was going to be awesome. He could feel it like North could 'sense' things with his belly.

He leapt up into his favorite tree with the help of the wind and laid out across the branch of the tree. He could feel Baby Tooth in his hoodie pocket. Probably sleeping since it was late at night. Around 2:00am in the morning. Jack pulled his hood over his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Jack jolted awake at the sound of something walking on the snow. His sudden movement almost knocked a sleeping Baby Tooth out of his pocket. She flew up and sat on his shoulder looking at him nervously and wondering why he had suddenly woken up. The sun hadn't risen yet. What most people didn't know was that Jack was a very light sleeper. He always had been, even when he was human. He leaped onto the frozen lake staff in both his hands. He didn't know what exactly had woken him up or even if it was anything at all, but he wasn't taking any chances.

He was about to lower his staff and go rest in the tree when a black shadow stepped out from behind one of the thicker tree's near the other side of the lake. He heard Baby Tooth squeal in surprise. Jack felt the same way. Standing near the other side of the lake peeking out from behind a tree was a nightmare, but it didn't look like a nightmare entirely. It's eyes usually a golden color were now a bright crimson, and it's body usually in the shape of a horse was in the form of another animal, a wolf.

Jack aimed his staff which was glowing blue and shot a large electric-like wave of blue energy at it. The creature immediately became encased in ice. Jack approached it with his staff held up the creatures eyes were staring straight ahead. The red color made Jack shiver. Pitch's nightmares had yellow eyes not red so what was this thing. He was about to reach out and touch it to see if it would break out when it shot forward with a large crack. Jack who was caught off guard got slammed against a tree when the creature shot out of its ice casing, it looked at Jack for a moment before turning and running of into the shadows of the forest,

"Ow." Jack muttered standing up from where he was sitting at the bottom of the tree.

Baby Tooth was flying around him nervously chirping in a language he couldn't understand. "What? What is it Baby Tooth?"

Baby Tooth chirped loudly and flew over to a spot on the lake where the ice was clear. Jack walked over hesitantly._ What's giving her the creeps? I'm fine. Except for the fact that there was a nightmare there. _He glanced down at his reflection. He gasped in surprise. There was a long gash underneath his ear the the bottom of his neck. Did the nightmare/wolf attack him? No. It must've been from a sharp tree branch.

He wiped the blood off with his hand.

"See Baby Tooth? Fine. Just a scratch." Jack showed her. Baby Tooth still was chirping half-anxiously like she didn't believe what he'd said. Jack couldn't blame her really though. He'd gotten himself and her into a sticky situation before, and it was more than a scratch. It was more like a gash but he didn't want her to think he was injured. He really didn't feel that bad either just a slight burning sensation in his neck. Not exactly painful just uncomfortable.

"Now Baby Tooth. Let's go get Tooth, we're having a snowball fight later and I told Jamie I'd bring her along." Jack flew up into the air at that leaving Baby Tooth hovering below.

She glanced nervously up at Jack but with a sigh straightened herself out. Jack was fine he'd said so. Even if she couldn't get that nightmare's red eyes out of her mind. She quickly followed Jack to the tooth palace.


	3. Snow Ball Fight

Chapter Three

Jack arrived at the Tooth Palace with Baby Tooth following closely behind.

"Baby Tooth common!" Jack called loudly ahead. Baby Tooth gave an exasperated squeak and landed on his shoulder, tired.

Jack found Tooth flying over the pond with the mosaic on it. He landed quietly not wanting to disturb her if she was doing something important. Baby Tooth however immediately flew over to her mother happily squeaking. Tooth turned her attention to Jack and her smile quickly faltered. Jack glanced at her confused.

"Jack what happened to your neck?" She asked quickly flying down nervously. Jack backed away quickly before Tooth could try and grab him. He cursed under his breath for not covering it up before coming, Tooth always worried about nothing.

"Just a scratch..." Jack paused debating whether or not to tell Tooth about the Red-eyed nightmare, then decided against it. It would just cause her to worry over nothing and then she'd probably go to North... "I fell out of the tree when I was sleeping because Baby Tooth tried to wake me up." Jack shot a quick glare at Baby Tooth hoping Tooth wouldn't notice. He didn't need Baby Tooth giving him away. Thankfully all she did was glare at him for a moment before flying away to do whatever Baby Tooth did in her spare time.

"Oh. I didn't know you were scared of Baby Tooth." Tooth began hesitantly but seemed to trust Jack and teased him instead of worrying. Tooth was something all right. "But you should clean that." Tooth commented again before giving Jack a chance to answer he first comment.

Jack sighed dramatically. "I washed it out with water before I came. It isn't even deep Tooth! Go mother your fairies not me." Jack waved his hands in the air indicating the palace above them where tooth fairies flew back and forth some carrying quarters and others carrying teeth in their tiny hands.

Tooth smiled. She had many different kinds of smiles. Jack had noticed that before but had never told her, because he thought it was amusing. Sometimes she'd smile really wide with her teeth showing, that was when she was excited. When she smiled with her mouth closed she was happy and when she gave a slanted smile, like she was giving now, she was in a mischievous mood. Good. She'll be a better snowball fighter then. "So what are you really here for Jack?" She asked.

Jack grinned. "Promised Jamie and his friends a snowball fight today. Thought I'd ask you to join us."

"Your inviting me to a snowball fight?" Tooth asked a slightly disbelieving tone to her voice.

"Yup." Jack said. He wanted to become closer to the other guardians, he really did, so why not do it a way where they could both have fun. Starting with Tooth.

"Alright. Be back in a moment then!" Tooth said excitedly and flew back up towards the palace to tell her fairies where she was going. Jack laughed, he'd never seen Tooth excited about something so simple it was just a snowball fight.

* * *

Jack flew behind Tooth on the way back to the lake at Burgess. She was to fast for him to keep up with her so he just followed behind. Tooth had brought four of her favorite fairies, including Baby Tooth. When Jack had asked her why she'd brought them she simply replied. _There my best snowball fighters. _Then she'd laughed and zoomed off.

Jack landed on the surface of the lake while Tooth hovered above looking down. "Are you sure that won't break?" She asked nervously.

Jack laughed stomping on the ice hard with his foot. "Yes. There is no way it'll break. It's to thick." Tooth nodded and landed on the ice gently. She cringed at first because of the cold then got used to it.

"Will they be here soon?" Tooth asked.

"Ya. They said they'd be here early this afterno-" Jack began but he stopped after hearing excited squeals coming from the top of the rocky hill near the lake. He glanced up to Jamie and his friends running down the hill towards them. They all wore jackets, toque and mitts.

They surrounded Jack and Tooth as soon as they spotted them on the lake. Jack explained the rules to them. "Everyone hide behind a snowball mound. Then when Tooth whistles," He paused. "Tooth you can whistle right?"

That comment caused the other children to laugh and Tooth ruffled her feathers in mock anger. "Yes _Jack Frost. _I can whistle." She hissed.

"Okay! Okay! Anyway when Tooth whistles begin the snowball fight. If you get hit by three snowballs your out! Clear?"

The children, and Tooth shouted. "Clear!" And ran to stand behind there 'battle-stations' as Pippa had joked.

Jack crouched behind one of his. Snowball in his hand, he nodded to Tooth who looked at her four fairies and all gave a shrill whistle.

Jack through a snowball aiming for Claude but Claude stumbled to the side at the last second. Jack laughed as he spotted Pippa about to throw a snowball at him and as soon as she did he ducked and threw one back hitting her right in the face. She gasped in shock and fell to the ground with a laugh. Jack spun his staff around destroying the snowball Tooth threw at him before it hit. Jack then threw one at Jamie, who Jack realized was looking at him funny. The snowball hit Jamie in the chest and he fell to the ground but quickly got back up a serious expression lined her face and his eyes were watching Jack nervously.

Jack ducked as another snowball was thrown at him and glanced at Jamie. "What's wrong kiddo? Your looking at me as if I had two heads." Jack tried to joke but Jamie didn't laugh.

"Jack did someone hit you with a snowball that had a sharp rock in it? Your neck is bleeding."

Jack swiped his hand along his neck. It came away with blood on it. It must've opened up when he twisted to avoid Pippa's snowball. He didn't like it but he decided to lie to Jamie to. "Ya. It's nothing. Now you better duck or the next snowball is going to hit you in the head Jamie!"

Jack grabbed another snowball and whipped it at Jamie's head. Jamie ducked with a laugh the worry gone from his face. "I'll get you yet Jack!" He laughed.

Jack was about to shout a remark back when a snowball hit him in the back. He turned to see Monty who'd cut his hair shorter and now wore contacts over his sky blue eyes. Monty was clutching his side with laughter shouting. "I hit Jack Frost first! I hit Jack Frost first!"

Jack took that moment of distraction to hit Monty in the face with a snowball and began to laugh shouting. "I hit Monty first! I hit Monty first!"

The other kids laughed at Jack's comment which only made Jack's grin widen.

He wished everyday could be like today. Fun.

* * *

**I know. No action yet. It'll happen I promise!**

**As for Jack's neck wound you'll have to see what happens there. ;)**


	4. Hope You Trust Me

Chapter Four

Pitch stood gleefully in his lair. Gazing at his newest creation. The night-wolf sat on its haunches, watching as one of Pitch's remaining nightmares walked back never taking its golden gaze off the wolf that sat watching it. Pitch knew that his nightmares didn't like his night-wolf but he really didn't care. He was just happy that after three years he had accomplished in creating one. He'd learned his lesson. Horses weren't nearly dangerous enough, but wolves oh yes they were dangerous enough. He'd even been able to test this theory on Jack Frost. The one who had humiliated him in front of his own nightmares, who were now back under his control. The wolf had actually managed to injure him if even a little. When the wolf broke out the ice that had been closest to its claws had flew out and hit jack on the side of the neck. A small victory for Pitch, but he wasn't worried. There would be much more victories for him.

The best part was no one even suspected he was back. He'd sensed Jack's fear of his new creation but it hadn't been much and Jack was just convinced it was a rogue nightmare gone wrong. No matter though, as eventually he'd see that this night-wolf wasn't just a little rogue. There had been rogues but Pitch had gathered them all up. They were back under his control and slowly spreading nightmares to one or two kids every night. Not enough that the Man In Moon or guardians had noticed, which was just what Pitch wanted. He had originally planned on destroying Sandman again. Turning him into a fearling once and for all, but then he'd thought better of it. There was another guardian who he'd decided to turn instead.

Pitch walked over to his mirror. It had a rotten black wooden frame and it had a large crack down the middle but it worked all the same. He whispered the name of the guardian he wanted to see and frowned when he seen the spirit. Oh yes this spirit would be the first step of his plan. Well the first major step. He had just the thing to attract the attention of this spirit into falling for his trap.

* * *

Jack sat in the snow laughing as the last two players battled it out. Jamie and Tooth. Jack knew he probably could've won but he wanted to see who else would. As it turns out it was down to Jamie, who had been hit twice. Once by Jack and once by Monty, and Tooth who'd been hit twice. Once by Jamie and once by Pippa.

Tooth was quickly fluttering between the snow forts while trying to dodge the snowballs that Jamie whipped at her two at a time. Baby Tooth was the only fairy still flying around her, the other three were sitting near or on the other children's shoulders. Jack laughed when Tooth narrowly dodged a snowball only to gasp in surprise when she turned back around and was hit directly in the face by another snowball knocking her from the sky and into a snow drift on the edge of the lake. She quickly shot up with a shiver.

"Jamie! That was cold!" She laughed rubbing her shoulders with her hands. Jack leapt the distance to where Jamie was standing waving his hands in the air triumphantly and hit him in the back of the head with a snowball sending him face first into the snow.

"Congratulations, Kiddo. You won." Jack smirked helping up Jamie whose face was dripping from the snow his body heat was melting. Jack turned to the others who were laughing gleefully and looked at the sky. The sun was setting. "You guys should be getting back, no?" Jack told Jamie and his friends while indicating the sky with his staff, dark clouds still blotted the sky. There would be more snow tonight. The kids deserved a day of rest. Then the snow would be cleared and they could go to school again.

"Ya. Thanks Jack!" Pippa shouted running off grabbing Monty's hand they left together. Claude and Caleb left with cupcake and Jamie left last after hugging Jack around the waist.

"See you later Kiddo." Jack said hugging Jamie back.

Jamie just nodded and ran to catch up with the others. Jack stood back up and saw Tooth 'talking' to her fairies using her telepathy.

"Uh Tooth?" He asked. That seemed to snap Tooth out of whatever she was thinking and smiled.

"Sorry. Fairies at the tooth-palace wondering when I'll be back." She said. "If you don't mind I think I'll go back now, but thanks for the good time."

"Ya no problem. I had fun t-" Jack was about to say _I had fun to. _When he heard a branch snap behind him. Jack spun around with his staff pointed in that general direction. Tooth flew down in front of him looking at him questioningly.

"What's wrong Jack?" Tooth asked nervously.

"I thought I heard..." Jack trailed off and his left hand flew to his neck. Behind Tooth was the Night-wolf from before. Jack immediately flew up around a confused Tooth and shot a bolt of blue ice at the Night-wolf. The creature simply dodged and Jack was sure he saw it smirk before it disappeared into the shadows.

"What was that about? Jack...your neck's bleeding again." Tooth muttered putting her hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack backed away pulling his hood over his head. He didn't need Tooth's worry and if he told he she'd just think he was crazy, so he kept the Night-wolf creature to himself. It was his problem and he'd deal with it.

"Oh Tooth..."He muttered under his breath but it must've been a little louder than he'd thought because Tooth flew around to face him again.

"What did you say Jack? You should let me help that gash on your neck." Tooth said reaching out to examine the wound. Jack backed away though. He knew he was causing Tooth to worry over nothing so he pulled his hood back down and gave her his most convincing smile he could manage while he was still annoyed. Tooth paused her hand as it was reaching towards Jack and looked at him a curious expression on her face.

"Okay Tooth. I promise I'll be more careful. I'll clean it I promise." Jack said trying to convince Tooth. He crossed his fingers on the hand that held his staff, willing Tooth to believe him. Tooth continued to look at him skeptically though.

"I don't know whether to believe you or not Jack." Tooth finally said with an exasperated sigh. She rubbed her hand along her head feathers making sure they were all laying flat. Jack rubbed his hands along his staff. He needed a better excuse. He was about to say something else but Tooth beat him to it. "Alright. Jack I _trust _you. I just hope you trust _me." _Tooth said.

Jack cringed slightly at her reply. She trusted him. That was what he wanted right? She also wanted him to trust her, and he was doing exactly the opposite. He was lying to her after she trusted him. He repeated that thought in his head, _Hope you trust me...hope you trust me...hope your trust me... _He trusted her. He just didn't want her to worry to much over him. Or think he was crazy.

"Uh Tooth." He rubbed his hand through his snowy hair and then along the back of his neck, wincing when his hand touched his neck wound, he immediately pulled it back. "Tooth." He began with more certainty. "There's something I need to tell you." _Hope you trust me..._

Tooth landed in front of him her wings folding down on her back and the feathers on top of her head laid flat to her head and she watched him, but this time he didn't see concern in her eyes just curiosity. Maybe she'd finally realized that he didn't like other peoples concern, then he thought about that again, _Tooth? Not show concern? _That wasn't who she was. She was probably just hiding it underneath her curiosity. "You can tell me Jack." She said, looking at him with a slight crooked smile to her face.

_Hope you can trust me... _"Okay. Um. This is going to sound crazy, but I'm pretty sure Baby Tooth saw it to. It was a, a nightmare Tooth. Except it was different. That's what I saw behind you just now as well." _Hope you can trust me..._

Baby Tooth buzzed happily over to Jack rubbing her tiny feathers along his cheek chirping happily. She seemed to have forgiven him for lying to her mother earlier. Jack looked up to see Tooth giving him a big grin. "Your actually telling me!" She said excitedly. Jack shot her a confused look before she looked serious again. "Okay...a nightmare. You don't think...?" Tooth asked nervously her feathers ruffling slightly in a small amount of fear.

Jack shook his head slowly. "No. Couldn't be. It's only been three years." Jack sighed. "Besides this nightmare had red eyes, not gold."

Tooth drew in a breathe sharply. "Red eyes? Like Crimson glowing eyes?" She asked him while twisting her hands over top of each other repeatedly. He feathers were fluffed up anxiously.

"Uh, Ya. Why?" Jack asked curiously.

"Jack, a red eyed Nightmare is three times as powerful as a golden eyed one."

* * *

**I suck at building suspense! Geez. Sorry. **

**Slight JackxTooth. I don't know if it should go any farther between the two though. I don't know you tell me. xD**

**Next chapter will be up whenever I get time to write it so, either later today or tomorrow. Sad ain't I? xD I'd rather write than live. xD**


	5. Questions And Answers

Chapter Five

Jack looked at Tooth for a few long moments before realizing his mouth was open. He closed it and looked at her skeptically. "Three times as powerful? Wouldn't that take Pitch a lot of energy to create? Especially now, I mean with him being so weak and all now." Jack said running a hand through his already messy hair. Pitch wouldn't have the power to create such a nightmare. Hell, he shouldn't even have the power to create a normal nightmare! Let alone a crimson-eyed one that can shape shift into a wolf. Nothing made sense but he didn't know why he was surprised. Ever since he was asked to join the guardians nothing had been quite the same, including Pitch's _new _or old he really didn't know, nightmares.

"Yes. It would almost completely drain him. He's only ever made one in history that I know of. It tried to kill North you know. They crave pain, I'm shocked it didn't kill you." Tooth said with a slight shudder to her feathers.

"That's _very _comforting Tooth. Thanks for the reassurance." Jack said sarcastically.

"Well I don't want to sugar coat it, that's bad for your teeth." Tooth teased him and Jack smiled. Tooth may be the guardian of memories but Jack knew when someone was trying to have fun with him. He was the guardian of fun after all. He swung his staff over his shoulder.

"Common. We should probably tell the other guardians that Pitch might be back. Besides, even if he isn't back a what do you call those nightmare's Tooth?"

"Well I don't think they have a name. We just called them Crimson-eyed nightmares." Tooth shrugged her shoulders. He fairies were hovering near by squeaking nervously. Jack couldn't hear their words but he knew they were distressed, and distressed mini-fairies were usually angry fairies.

"Alright. So the Crimson-Eyed Nightmares. They, they crave pain. So do they crave physical pain from like, well what it did to me or, like just by causes nightmares and scaring little kids?" Jack asked. He wondered if the Nightmare would go after Jamie. Jamie hadn't been with him at the time, thank Man in Moon, but it could still target him. It might still be near Burgess.

"You know Jack I'm not sure. I do know that it likes physical pain. Nightmares? Assuming in theory that it _is _a nightmare itself I am assuming that it would be able to cause nightmares but I haven't been able to test my theory and frankly Jack I don't want to."

"No, can't say I blame you, either way it's still dangerous and we should tell North."

"Tell North what, Frostbite?" Jack jumped and spun around at the sound of the voice but he immediately relaxed, he knew that voice. Only one person would see him and call him Frostbite, in an Australian accent, an annoyed Australian accent.

Bunnymund stepped out from behind a tree. He looked the way he usually did. Boomerang's strapped to his back and an annoyed look on his face. Jack sighed and threw his hands up dramatically. "Tell North that I actually like summer better than winter! Geez kangaroo, don't come creeping up asking questions in that tone of voice when you don't even now what we were talking about." He rubbed his hand along the back of his neck again, sometimes having everyone notice and talk to him, usually all at once, was annoying to the point of overwhelming. It still beat being alone all the time, with no one to talk to, well most of the time anyways. Sometimes Jack would give anything for ten minutes of peace and quite. Those moments were usually after talking to the other guardians. He found Tooth's and Bunnymund's conversation the most draining. Probably because Tooth talked as fast as she flew and Bunnymund nagged and yelled at him through most of their conversations. Not the best _talking companions _ever, but at least he had someone to talk to now. Even if it was only the guardians and a couple kids from Burgess.

Bunnymund narrowed his eyes and hopped to stand where Jack and Tooth were. "Crickey, what happened to Ya neck Frostbite?"

"Oh the _concern _I've been getting lately. Don't pity me now kangaroo. Also why are you here?" Jack asked him sarcastically. Jack wasn't really in the mood to deal with Bunnymund right now but Tooth would just yell at him if he told him to go back down his bunny hole.

"Oh ya overgrown Snow cone. I was visiting Sophie. Don't you say nutin. Seen Jamie, said ya had a snowball fight. Was comin to see if ya was still here." Bunnymund shrugged. Jack wondered how often he visited Sophie. Ever since the day before Easter three years ago, Bunnymund had taking a liking to the two, now five year old girl.

"Bunny you remember the, nightmare right. The one with the crimson eyes?" Tooth asked rubbing her shoulder.

"Ya. Why Tooth? What's up?"

"It's...I mean they...oh bother! All I know is one is back." Tooth finally said exasperated. "Sorry, forgot how to speak English apparently."

Jack laughed but Bunnymund just put his hands on his hips. "Did Frostbite tell ya that?"

"Ya why?"

"I don't believe you." Bunnymund said walking a a step over to look Jack in the face. "Your probably just pulling a prank. Tooth probably told you that a while ago and now your trying to stress her out by pulling a prank and saying ya saw one."

Jack growled. "No. I did see one."

"Prove it then Frosty." Bunnymund growled back.

"How? How do you expect me to do that! Conjure one up out of nightmare sand?" Jack yelled in his face. Bunnymund took a step back and glared at him furiously.

"Oh you blimey Frostbite! You just saw a rogue nightmare."

Tooth was suddenly looking at him hesitantly. "Maybe you did just see a yellow-eyed one Jack? I mean like you said how could there be a Crimson-eyed nightmare now? Pitch is weak. There is no way he'd be able to do that now."

"I knew ya'd agree with me Tooth." Bunnymund clapped Tooth on the back with his paw and Tooth almost fell forward in the snow. She flew back up and brushed off her feathers with her hands.

Jack turned away from both of them. He didn't want to argue with Bunnymund anymore. Tooth probably thought he was crazy to. Those nightmares didn't exist anymore. Bunnymund had never trusted him, that Jack knew but he'd thought that at least Tooth would see things the way he did. Didn't anyone trust him? As if to answer his unspoken question Baby Tooth flew over and sat on his shoulder. She was glaring at Tooth and Bunnymund fiercely and chirping something so quickly and angrily at Tooth that Jack was surprised even Tooth could interpret squeaking that quickly, what he did know is that Baby Tooth believed him, she was there. She knew what Jack seen and didn't see.

"Baby Tooth says she was there and that Jack isn't lying." Tooth said suddenly looking sheepish that she'd thought that Jack had been playing a prank on them for something so serious. Jack didn't respond her just turned to Bunnymund. He wanted to see what the Easter Kangaroo thought about what Baby Tooth had to say.

Bunnymund just looked from Tooth, to Jack to Baby Tooth. "Well, them little creatures don't lie. It must be true, but blimey! Them creatures don't just come outta know where."

Tooth shook her head slowly. "No they don't, do they. That's why we need to tell North and Sandy about this!" Tooth flew up quickly to see the moon beginning to heighten in the sky. "We should go now. I'll send Baby Tooth...I mean Baby Tooth can stay with us. My other fairies will see that my job gets done. North can contact sandy from the Pole." Tooth said.

Bunnymund and Jack nodded. If there was anytime they should meet it should be now. Bunnymund opened a hole in the ground and jumped down it without another word and Tooth simply nodded at Jack before flying of to the Tooth Palace to give her fairies last orders before coming to the Pole for the meeting. Jack simply glanced at Baby Tooth, making sure she was hanging onto his shoulder before letting the wind lift him up. _The north pole. _He thought and the wind whisked Baby Tooth and him into the air, carrying them in the direction of North's workshop.

* * *

**Next chapter is where the action starts, or when it "picks up I guess." Hope you like this chapter.**

**Trust Bunnymund to try and make Jack feel bad. ;)**


	6. What Next

Chapter Six

Jack flew in through the window of the workshop with Baby Tooth on his shoulder. He took a moment to look around the workshop. North's center sure was represented well in this place. The bright colors of all the toys as yetis worked on them and the one's that were finished flew around the workshop, and of course North's globe. No doubt the most important object to the guardians. Showing who believed. It was very important. Jack knew what happened to the others if kids didn't believe in them, but Jack didn't really know what would happen if kids stopped believing in him. Only seven kids believed in him so he didn't even know if something drastic would happen to him. Since he only had seven would he have to loose all to affect him or if since he had so few would it only take one to affect him?

He shook his head to clear the thoughts. No need to think of that now. He flew around the glob checking the lights. All seemed fine, none were flickering. They were all glowing brightly and they seemed plentiful so it wasn't as if a group had gone out without a trace. He circled the globe staff in hand before landing down at the front of the globe where North's 'control pad' was, or when Jack had asked all he had done was laughed and said exactly that. He didn't know what it did he only knew that one of the switches made the Northern Lights. The signal for the guardians to meet. He wondered if North had sent the signal to Sandy once Bunnymund told him. After all Sandy was the only other guardian who didn't know. Other than North, but Bunnymund must've told him that by now. Jack turned away from the globe and spotted North and Bunny sitting in two chairs near a fireplace. Jack floated over gently and sat in the chair farthest away from the fire. He turned his staff over his shoulder and set it down, leaning on the chair.

North turned his way as he came and sat down. "Ah Jack, good to see you still in one piece. Bunny told me you saw nightmare, yes?" North laughed and Bunnymund rolled his eyes his arms crossed over his chest. Jack smiled, North was good at trying to let Jack know he was concerned. You know in a funny, twisted kind of manner, but concerned all the same.

Jack laughed. "Yup barely got me, but I heard it almost got you?" Jack's face turned serious again. He gestured with his right hand while putting his left hand on his chin and leaning his elbow on the chair. "Go, on. Tell me."

North frowned. "That was long time ago Jack. Back around dark ages. Pitch was still round, quite strong. Made new nightmare, red eyes, nearly drained him of all power. Nightmare though, craved pain, blood. Targeted me. I saw first. They always go after the first person or spirit they see. They either torment them till they bore of them or just kill them. The one long ago tried to kill me, if it wasn't for Sandy and Bunny here hitting it at the right time, I would've been goner Jack." Jack frowned.

"How exactly was it trying to kill you North?" Jack asked sitting up so he could hear North's reply better.

North sighed and rubbed a hand along his beard. "Jack, a nightmare like that has many ways to kill. One it tried to kill me with was it tried to stab me in chest. Missed by this much," North used his fingers to make a pinch like gesture that looked about two inches wide. "Got me side though, and Jack the thing is, nightmare wounds like that don't heal."

"Ya never told me that North!" Bunnymund exclaimed glancing at him with a shocked expression on his face, which made Jack snicker slightly. "Oh shut it ya ova grown snow cone. How did it heal North? It was a doozy."

"Well, there's only one way to heal wounds like that. A special potion or rather...only Phil knows it. I never thought to ask, you know? Why, Phil isn't going no where." North shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't really care at all.

Jack shifted slightly and covered up the wound on his neck. North didn't know about it and Bunnymund didn't know it was from a nightmare. They didn't need to know. At that moment Tooth buzzed in quickly sitting on the chair that was second closest to the fire. Bunnymund had claimed the closest complaining that he didn't like cold feet. Typical. Sandy came in shortly after, hovering ever so slightly above the ground and waving to everyone. There was a frown on his face though and he formed the image of a question mark above his head, as if to ask What's wrong?

"Ah, Sandy! Come come. Sit." North said pointing to the chair next to him North filled him and Tooth on everything they had previously discussed for the past, Jack looked to the window. The moon was still shining brightly in the sky, but it was beginning to lower. Probably three hours till dawn, so they had been discussing this for more than three hours since he and Tooth had planned to go to the Pole earlier that evening.

Sandy formed a series of images above his head, the first a sand Pitch then a nightmare and then an equal sign. Tooth answered for him. "We actually don't, um, know that yet. No one's actually been able to find out yet. We only found out about this earlier today." Tooth frowned and shrugged her shoulders, as though she didn't really know whether or not they should actually find out if Pitch was behind this or not.

"Well someone's gotta find out if the shadow-sneaker is up to no good." Bunnymund stated while warming his feet by the fire.

"I'll do it." Jack said, and was slightly bewildered when all eyes turned to him in slight shock. Baby Tooth actually flew over and sat on his shoulder an almost smiling expression on her face. At least someone believed that he could do something alone. Even though he'd been doing things alone for more than three hundred years, still no one thought he could handle anything by himself.

"I think Jack could go. Why not? It's not like Pitch is strongest state right now." North reminded the guardians in the room. Tooth who was looking nervous at the thought of Jack going alone, lost some of the tension in her shoulders.

Sandy was making signs above his head that no one could read even if they tried but Tooth seemed to have gotten the gist of what he had been 'saying'.

"Me go with Jack? Why?!" Tooth exclaimed. Bunnymund didn't answer, or look up as if he didn't really care what the overall decision was.

North laughed at Tooth's surprise. "Well, it was your idea Tooth, that Jack not go alone, so, you go with."

Tooth huffed, until she glanced at Jack and her face flushed with embarrassment at what she was doing. "Uh, sorry Jack. Ya, I'll come."

Jack nodded. "We'll go now. The sooner the better. If it is him it will give him less time to do anything else." Tooth nodded.

Jack flew out the window spinning in the air for fun. Baby Tooth clung to his shoulder, he could feel her tiny hands gripping into his hoodie. Tooth flew a little bit ahead of him with about ten of her mini-fairies flying around her, all doing tiny loop-de-loops in the air for amusement, seeing who could make a bigger loop while still keeping up with Tooth and Jack. Jack watched Baby Tooth wondering why she wasn't joining in and wondered what he real name was. He knew why he called her Baby Tooth and he was pretty sure Baby Tooth knew as well, but no one else did. He had actually called her that and none of the other mini-fairies was because the feather on her head was yellow like Tooth's, that was in the center of her forehead. The other mini-fairies head feathers were all blue, but not Baby Tooth. It made her special. He looked up abruptly when he heard Tooth shout his name.

"-are you listening Jack?" Tooth called. Jack looked down and noticed the were flying over Burgess and up ahead the lake, the lake where he had been _reborn _as Jack Frost. "Look at the lake Jack!" Jack looked down and hovered in mid-air trying to see what Tooth saw. He noticed it then, on the lake, near the edges.

Nightmare sand.

* * *

**I know I said that the action would start in this chapter but...it didn't. Obviously. I wanted to build suspence I guess.**

**So I'll try and update it soon. **

**Thanks for reading. :)**


	7. Pitch Black Is Back

**I don't really have anything interesting to say here...so, I am just going to say thank you to ALL the people who both followed and favorited this fan-fic. You know who you are.**

**And an even bigger thank you to everyone who reviewed! One reviewer in partiular, you know who you are as well. I appreciate that very much! It helps to know people actually enjoy my writing. Thanks guys. :)**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Jack looked at Tooth. He saw his own worry reflected in her eyes. Jack flew down lightly and landed near the edge of the lake where the nightmare sand did not reach. It just stayed near the center of the lake, seeming to be moving up and down in a spinning fashion. Jack shot Tooth a confused look who simply shrugged. She had no idea either. Jack took a step towards the sand his staff raised in front of him. He knew who's doing this was, _Pitch's. _Who else would be able to move nightmare sand like that? A better question, who else would be able to even _make _nightmare sand in the first place? He was about to see if he could freeze it when someone shouted his name from across the lake.

"Jack!" At first he thought it was Tooth until he realized Tooth was behind him, and it was a boys voice he heard. He flew up to look around the mass of sand that was in front of him and was surprised to see Jamie.

"Jamie? What are you doing here! It's not safe!" Jack shouted flying over and placing a hand on the thirteen year olds shoulder, who was gripping his shoulders with cold. He wasn't wearing a very thick jacket and he had no gloves on.

Jamie shivered but answered him steadily. "Jack, you said to come here whenever something was wrong. You said you'd always come eventually and to always wait." Jack remembered when he'd said that. It wasn't long after they'd defeated Pitch the first time. He had reminded Jamie that if he ever needed him to come to the lake and Jack would know. He wasn't lying he had felt a presence on his lake but he didn't think it would be _Jamie. _It wasn't even fully dawn yet, it was a good two hours yet.

"Ya," Jack finally answered him. "I did say that, but it's not safe here." He repeated while looking him in the face. "You must know that."

Jamie gave a loud huff, much to Jack's annoyance. "Yes, I can _see _that! It's important Jack, I think I saw...I saw... no I _know _I saw him Jack, I saw Pitch!"

Jack frowned. They had suspected but now they knew for certain. Pitch was back, and they had to do something about it, because if Jamie had seen him then he must be up to no good. Tooth flew over then and began talking to Jamie so fast that he wondered how the boy could even understand what he was saying. "Jamie. We already know. You really should go back h-" Jack was about to finish his sentence when he felt something behind him dart out. He had only one second to grab Jamie and Tooth who were still talking and shove them out of the way before a thick rope of nightmare sand darted out in an attempt to grab them. Jack rolled away and stood up. "Tooth! Get Jamie away from here it's _not _safe. I can not stress that enough!" Jack yelled and a bewildered Tooth who must've realized Jack would never have acted this worried unless it was something very important.

Tooth quickly grabbed Jamie who was protesting over leaving Jack alone but Jack called to him. "I'll be right behind you Jamie, calm down." He couldn't have said more even if he wanted to because Tooth who had a firm hold on Jamie flew up into the air in the direction of his house. The nightmare sand would have to wait, Jamie was far more important, children first, always, it was the guardians most important duty, to protect children.

Jack flew up to follow them, Tooth who was much faster was already flying over the forest ahead nearly at the town of Burgess. Jack turned back one last time to look at the nightmare sand that was still circling the middle of the lake when a sudden rope shot up at him, at that close range even Jack couldn't have dodged and the nightmare rope shot around his ankle despite his fruitless attempt to dodge it. He yelped when it gave a harsh yank and pulled him back towards the ice. He struggled on the way down but as soon as his side smacked into the ice the wind was knocked out of him and he gasped, he felt blood trickle down his neck again and placed a hand on it, his neck wound. He remembered North's words. _Can't heal on there own...Phil... _he sighed. Maybe he should've told them, it was no matter though, he no longer felt pain from it, it was really just a nuisance to him. Even if it did hurt sharply when he turned his neck a certain way and the blood that ran down his neck would just get harder and harder to hide...not now. He would worry about that later. Right now he had bigger concerns.

He looked back towards the nightmare sand in the middle of the lake. The rope that had grabbed him had retreated and Jack looked up for Tooth and Jamie, but he didn't see them. _That's fine. Less for me to worry about. _He would have flown up to follow Tooth and Jamie, pertend nothing happened, you know? Pertend that he thought he seen something near the lake and went to check but came back to follow them after, nothing to worry about. At leats that was his plan until the nightmare sand in the middle of the lake swelled into a huge ball, knocking him of his feet and covering him in the gritty, black substance. He tried to brush it off his face, but after a moment it subsided.

He quickly scrambled to his feet. It was dark now and it felt like his head was slightly spinning, _wait dark? It was almost dawn, not the midle of the night. _It took him another moment of having his brain scramble for logic before he was able to comprehend that he was in the middle of the nightmare sand that was located in the middle of the lake. It had formed a black bubble of spinning sand around him, he gripped his head when a sense of vertigo past over him and he heard laughter behind him, and a smooth malicious tone spoke to him from behind. A tone of voice he knew all to well and hoped he'd never have to hear again for a long long time.

"Hello Jack."

* * *

Tooth flew quickly over the buildings searching for Jamie's house. Her mini fairies followed her, all except Baby Tooth and it never occurred to her where she was. She floated between multiple building before spotting Jamie's. She gripped Jamie tightly with one arm and pried open the window with her other arm. She barely noticed that Jamie was struggling in her arms trying to tell her something. She flew Jamie in setting him on the bed with a smile on her face. She tended not to stress over much but her and Jack had to go back and check on the nightmare sand um...problem. She was about to leave when Jamie grabbed her arm tightly. "Ow, Jamie. What's wrong?"

Jamie three his hands up a scowl set deeply onto his face. "Tooth! Are you blind? I've been trying to get your attention the whole way here. Did you not notice Jack wasn't following us all the way! I saw him above the lake near the trees and then nothing! Tooth go get him! I need to know he's okay!"

"Oh no." Tooth muttered.

"Oh no? Tooth, wake up! I don't know why your acting this way but _snap_ the hell out of it!" Jamie screeched directly in her face.

Jamie's comment made Tooth's breath hitch when she realized she wasn't paying attention to the present, the _danger _that was present. She was worrying about her fairies back at the Tooth palace. Now she didn't know where Jack was. Tooth rubbed her hands together before realizing she was doing it again and a clear thought finally crossed her mind. _Jack! _She flew out the window ignoring another distressed call from Jamie and flew directly towards the lake, her mini-fairies who she'd also ignored followed her.

She looked quickly back towards the lake, landing on the edge of the lake she looked at the swelling circle of nightmare sand with growing horror. "Jack! Jack! Jaaaaack!" She screeched and shot towards the dome of nightmare sand that separated her from Jack. How did she know for certain? She could feel it, just like North felt things with his belly, and what she felt was not a good feeling, she flew back a little indicating to her mini-fairies to back away for minute before she raised her wings higher than usual to fly and charge the nightmare dome. The only thought in her mind was, _I'm coming Jack._

* * *

Jack jolted at the voice and swung his staff up so that it was in front of him. He turned in a circle trying to see Pitch in the almost pitch black but not blackness. He finally spotted him, but Pitch didn't seem to concerned by his threatening stance, which made him slightly confused.

Pitch smiled taking a step into the area of the nightmare sand dome that was slightly lighter than the sides. "Good to see you again, Jack."

Jack smirked. "Yes, it's my pleasure to see you to Pitch, a question for you all mighty Nightmare King. How are you still alive?" Jack asked his voice dripping with sarcasm that only made Pitch laugh.

"Oh Jack. You haven't changed one bit have you? Did you really think _my _nightmares, _my _creations would destroy me?" Pitch answered his question with more questions. Typical of Pitch.

"I'd only hoped." Jack hissed.

"Talking with you is very nice Jack but lets get to the point as to why I am here in the first place. I've asked you this once but I don't think you understood exactly what I have to offer. Join me Jack Frost."

Jack looked at him shocked for a moment before instantly replying, "No." Jack had hesitated last time and it had nearly cost him the guardians trust in him, which he didn't really think he had much of in the first place but he had some now and there was no way he was going to loose it, not now. The guardians trust he had gained the most was Tooth's but it was not intentionally. He just felt that there was no way the guardians could trust him if _he _himself didn't trust them first.

Pitch frowned at him but only slightly. "I thought this might happen." He snapped his fingers. "I am out of time, this time. Someone who'd _forgotten _about you a moment ago is nearly back but that doesn't mean I can't play a little bit first." Pitch laughed before a frustrated Jack could try and freeze him with his staff. The blue frost hit the nightmare sand wall, freezing some of the sand but the sand was only replaced by more nightmare sand. Jack tried hitting it with his fist only to have it stick sharply into his hand. He pulled back with a yelp, his hand bleeding from multiple little jabs. It felt as though someone had shoved needles into his hand. He tried using his staff to pry open the wall as well but he only succeeded in the nightmare sand throw him against the opposite dome wall with a vicious swat. Jack rubbed his back standing up, muttering under his breath. He paused for a moment, _why did Pitch snap his fingers? _Jack scowled before he realized something was behind him, but by then it was to late, he heard a growl and then something sharp connected with his back and he clenched his teeth before his vision began to spin.

The last thing he heard before the blackness clouded his vision was a fast moving line of colors coming into view shouting. "Jack!"

* * *

**Heh, I don't know why but this chapter kind of wrote itself so if you see anything wrong or something I could add feel free to send me a pm. ;) I am pleased with the end result though. Tooth always seemed like the mother type to me even if she did seem to be quite distant sometimes, like she was in this chapter.**

**I will stop rambling now. :D Thank you for reading this far and I'll update again soon!**


	8. Awake

Chapter Eight

Jack's head was pounding, it wasn't a pleasant feeling but it wasn't exactly painful either. He felt as though he could hear voices but nothing was really there, it was just dark, everything was black, he held his staff in his hands and walked around, his feet didn't even make a noise when they touched the 'ground' below them. Everything was dark, not exactly frightening though, and even if it was Jack would never show that, he'd bury it down deep so that only he knew it was there, only he'd know that he was afraid and no-one else. No one else would ever know what he was afraid of, at least, that's what he hoped.

_"Jack!" _Jack turned around at the sound of his name being called, the voice was familiar, the last time he'd heard it had been three years ago, in his memories. It was his sister. He seen her standing there then, his sister with his mother and father, all from so long ago, but there was something different this time. He could feel the darkness melt away, he knew where he was now. The Burgess lake. Why was his family there? He glanced at his skin, it was still pale. He was still Jack Frost. How was his family here then? They were dead, long ago, over two hundred years ago.

He studied them more carefully now and made a sudden realization, they were on the ice, cracking ice. It wasn't just his sister this time, it was his mother and his father to. He cringed when his mother shouted at him.

"Jack! Why don't you do something? Are you going to just stand there and let us die?!" His mother's tone was laced with accusation, and Jack felt his mind try and tell him to move forward but he couldn't. _Why can't I move!? _

His sister called to him again. "This isn't funny Jack! Stop playing tricks!" Her tone was now also laced with accusation and fear and when he looked at her eyes it felt as though his heart had snapped in two pieces. They needed him! _I'm sorry! I can't move! _He screamed in his mind because it seemed he couldn't speak and could only listen as his family accused and shouted insults at him in hurt and from his father and mother angry tones. His mother and father weren't what made his heart clench with pain though it was his sister's eyes. They were filled with loneliness and when the ice cracked completely he found himself able to move again.

He lurched forward with a shout. "No!" He heard his sister scream as the ice collapsed and he was about to dive in after them when blackness surrounded him again.

Laughter filled the blackness around him. "Remember Jack...I'll be back..."

Jack felt the darkness dim somewhat and he felt as though he wasn't standing anymore. Just a nightmare, just a nightmare. Wait...where am I? Jack's head was still pounding and he opened his eyes slightly. He was laying on a bed, at the Pole. He was in his room. The navy blue walls, stenciled ever so carefully with falling snow-flakes and the sky blue themed furniture with white hard-wood floor was comforting. The room was cool, below freezing. His doing no doubt, everything was covered in a light layer of frost.

He tried to sit up but yelped in surprise when he felt his back shriek in pain. He was still wearing his hoodie, but he could feel bandages underneath it. What had happened...he remembered the sand, Pitch and then something connected with his back and he fell. They felt like, _claws. _He knew what had hit him. It was that nightmare, that _wolf shaped thing. _

He rubbed his head with his hand and sat up all the way, gritting his teeth when his back protested. He knew he'd probably opened whatever wound was already there but he didn't really care. He'd been through worse, and it would heal...no, no it wouldn't. Why hadn't North got Phil to fix it? What _had _happened while he was out? How long was he out in the first place.

He turned his attention to the door when Tooth flew in. She smiled when she seen he was awake. Jack smiled crookedly back. "Jack, your awake! Oh thank goodness. I was beginning to worry." Tooth pushed the feathers on her head backwards awkwardly with her hand. "I wish I was faster, by the time I got to you...something beat me to you. I'm sorry."

Jack laughed which made Tooth frown in confusion. "No worries Tooth, I'm fine." He opened his arms wide to indicate he was fine, his back shrieked in pain and he clenched his teeth but Tooth didn't seem to notice. "You came back. That's all that matters right?"

"No." Tooth replied grumpily. "You shouldn't be sitting up Jack, you probably re-opened you wound, and we can't heal it because..." Tooth trailed off.

"What's wrong Tooth, you can tell me" Jack said frustrated. There was no way he was going to find out what was going on unless Tooth told him what had happened.

"Well Jack, after I dropped Jamie off I came back to try and, help you. When I realized I was to late, I kind of panicked," Tooth blushed in embarrassment, "but thankfully Sandy was near by. We carried you on dreamsand, the _wind _helped, or at least that's what Sandy thinks. The yeti's helped wrap you wound. Claw marks, three of them, but they won't heal, it was from that nightmare wasn't it? The thing is though, Phil is missing and he was the only one who knew how to...fix them..." Tooth trailed off again. _That explains how I got to my room... _Phil is missing. Jack could only guess who was responsible for that, but what was Pitch planning? Other than wanting Jack to join him, that couldn't be the only reason for all this, while it could but Pitch wasn't _that _stupid.

"No worries Tooth. I can still move." Jack knew that getting up was stupid, but if he didn't the others wouldn't let him do anything, and he couldn't have that. He leaped out of bed in a single movement, clenching his teeth when his back pain intensified greatly, it took him a minute of standing there to realize Tooth was trying to talk to him.

"Jack! Why are you getting up!? Sit back down. Your back-" Tooth began buzzing around him frantically but Jack cut her off.

"Tooth, I need you to calm down. I can walk fine." Jack walked over to the wall where his staff was leaning against the wall. He grabbed it. Moving just made his back throb, the more he moved the more he'd get used to it. "We'll find Phil, I don't need to be healed right this second, you know."

Tooth huffed loudly. "Jack, your unbelievable!" Tooth shouted then covered her mouth with her hands. "I didn't mean it like that Jack."

Jack smiled slightly. "I know Tooth. I know." Jack spun his staff in his hand. "The others here?"

Tooth shook her head. "You've been out for three days. North made Sandy, me and Bunny leave. I just came back today to see if you were awake."

Jack nodded. "That's no trouble," He smiled. "but Pitch is back and who knows what he's up to, we need to decide what we need to do, and fast."

Tooth nodded. "Agreed. Lets talk to North about-" Tooth stopped talking when a shout passed through the wall.

"Tooth! Come quick!"

It was North's voice.

* * *

**What happens next? :D**

**You'll have to wait and see, I have the next chapter planned this one wasn't actually going to be in the story but I like to build suspense for you guys so I decided to add it. :) It's also you you know what happens when Jack was out. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Mountain Tunnels

Chapter Nine

Jack felt his back pain momentarily forgotten as he shared a quick glance with Tooth, seeing his own confusion reflected there they both ran into the hallway and quickly ran to the balcony looking down at the globe. Tooth buzzed over to it, three of her fairies following her, she examined it, pulling back an even more confused expression on her face when she couldn't find anything unusual. Jack looked down towards North's control panel, with all his gadgets. North stood there looking up at Tooth with a tan colored yeti standing beside him, Jack didn't know it's name.

"Tooth come down. No worry, just talk to you," North paused and stared at Jack. "Ah Jack! You awake now. Come down to then." North gestured to both of the spirits with his large hands. Jack sighed inwardly and floated down unable to keep his smile of amusement off his face.

"What's wrong North?" Jack said floating down and spinning his staff around so he could lean on it. Tooth flew down beside him, unusual for her she sat down on the edge of the control panel, the spot where Jack had sat when he had first met the guardians, it hadn't been the best greeting ever, but the only other spirits he had met before then hadn't exactly been glad to see him and he was usually ignored, which he learned to accept, after one hundred years of trying he gave up on getting a spirit's attention but children posed a whole new challenge to him, one as a matter of fact, he had succeeded in.

North frowned slightly before perking back up. "Well you know Jack, care to elaborate?" North asked leaning on the railing and watching Jack expectantly.

"Ah, well..." Jack began, but he didn't exactly know what to say. He knew what he wouldn't say. He would not mention Pitch's offer, he didn't even know if he should mention seeing Pitch, but he knew that if he didn't Tooth or North would figure it out anyway. He didn't know what exactly had hit him but he suspected the Crimson-Eyed Nightmare. Tooth suspected that to, so he figured that was it, after all the wounds he'd received weren't exactly healing. They would scab over, but at sudden movement they were open again. "The nightmare sand in the middle of the lake that I'm sure Tooth told you about, it grabbed my ankle when we were flying away, got me in the middle of it, Pitch was there, did his usual threatening, made us aware he is up to no good again. Must've called his nightmare, the red-eyed one while he was talking, hit me in the back, I assume he got Phil to, no?"

North was rubbing his beard in thought as Jack was talking. "What you say make sense, but how we find Pitch, and do we want to find Pitch, or just Phil?"

Tooth answered the question for Jack. "Well his lair entrance is in Burgess. Pitch may have gotten smarter but he still hasn't closed that entrance, or at least when we were there last night he hadn't, and if we find Phil and Pitch we can take Pitch down and get Phil back."

"Make sense." North shrugged. "We need Bunny and Sandy though."

* * *

"It's gone." Bunnymund growled impatiently.

"Your really surprised cotton-tail? Did you really think Pitch would make it that easy?" Jack smirked at Bunnymund's obvious annoyance. They had called the other guardians as soon as they'd decided on there plan, but as it would turn out the entrance to Pitch's lair seemed to have magically disappeared, and it seemed like more than a coincidence.

"No Frosty, but now we have to resort to plan B." Bunnymund shrugged his shoulder and hopped over to stand beside North, who was waiting with his sleigh, much to Bunnymund's horror, but they had all decided on two teams and its turned out it would be North and Bunnymund, and Tooth, Sandy, and Jack. A group of three was necessary because there was no way that the guardians were going to let one of there own be out alone, not after what had happened three days ago, it wasn't going to happen again.

"No biggy." North waved the set-back away easily. "Bunny and me will check Europe, you guys." He gestured to Sandy, Tooth and Jack. "can stay here, check rest of North America, no straying out of sight, and report through mini-fairies."

Everyone nodded and North and Bunnymund took off in the sleigh with a group of ten mini-fairies, Jack watched the snow globe break and the two guardians, and sleigh pass through it, Jack smiled just thinking of what Bunnymund's face must've been when he passed through the portal. Jack was drawn back to the present by Tooth's talking, fifteen of her mini-fairies and a smiling Sandy floating beside her. "When I think of Pitch, I think something mysterious but also dark, I think we should try the mountain range to the west of here, oh I forget the name of it. Not important! I think we should check there first. Any objections?" Tooth smiled.

Sandy shook his head and Jack replied with a simple, "Nope." Tooth led the way and Sandy and Jack followed close behind, Jack flying easily through the air like Tooth while Sandy followed on his cloud of dream-sand. When the nearest mountain range came into view as the sun began to rise Jack felt his spirits brighten, despite his aching back the mountains were beautiful, the peak's covered with snow, some of which was his doing, he liked to be in the mountains, where he could use his powers with no limitations, he'd cause many blizzards in many different mountain ranges, and icy creations.

When Tooth and Sandy landed on a ledge near the peak of one of the mountains, Jack flew up to a snowy overhang and tapped his staff against it causing the snow to shift and tumble straight down onto Tooth and Sandy's heads. Jack couldn't help but burst out laughing when a snow covered Tooth, complete with mini fairies shouted at him from below.

"Jack! That was mean! Get down from there!" Jack flew down ignoring an enraged Tooth. Sandy had simply brushed off the snow, a smile on his face. Jack assumed Sandy didn't really feel all that cold, he didn't think that Sandy ever felt all that hot either though.

Sandy signed four images, one of Pitch, one of Phil, one of a question mark and one of himself, Jack and Tooth searching for something. Jack understood. "Ya, your right Sandy. Let's start looking."

Jack didn't really know exactly what to look for, he tapped many more snowy overhangs with his staff dislodging them and sending tumbling below, but never really uncovering anything, Tooth sent some mini-fairies to scout farther ahead, none finding anything. Sandy used his sand whips to dislodge snow like Jack and Tooth buzzed her way into little cracks and precipices in the rock walls that Jack and Sandy couldn't get into without knocking snow off.

Jack hovered beside Tooth in mid air while Sandy searched a little ways lower in the mountain. "Ugh! We've been searching for at least an hour. We haven't got all day either, we have many a place to search, but," Tooth added when she seen the look Jack had begun to shoot her. "like you said, there is no time limit. That we know of." She added.

Jack frowned flying closer to another, larger clump of snow he was going to dislodge. "It's no big deal Too-" Jack cut himself off when he heard a loud rumbling above his head. He looked up to see the snow beginning to shift and with a loud cry found himself sliding down the mountain slope while buried under the snow. He could hear Tooth exclaim loudly and assumed she'd been knocked under as well. It suddenly felt very dark and when he opened his eyes he was still laying in the snow, but it was now dark, like a cave.

He groaned loudly sitting up while rubbing his neck, surprise surprise it had opened again and blood was running down his neck. He squinted in the darkness just able to make out Tooth and about five mini-fairies brushing themselves off in the snow.

"Tooth? You okay?" Jack asked standing up.

"Yep. Fine. Where are we?" Tooth asked buzzing up to where they'd come in. Jack followed her feeling for an exit in the rock face so they could tell Sandy what they'd found. He pushed in the large pile of snow with his hand, it didn't yield. He could feel Tooth feeling beside him and after about a few minutes of pushing on the snow and rock wall he gave up. Whatever had happened they couldn't get out, they could only follow the tunnel ahead of them.

Tooth turned to look at him, he could barely make out her violet eyes in the darkness. After a minute she finally spoke, determination in her voice. "Well, lets find out what this is."

* * *

**Dun dun dun. What do you think the tunnel is? I bet you can guess where it leads, but I won't spoil nothing. Hope you enjoyed this newest chapter. :D Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
